YuGiOh GX my version
by Katexvalon123
Summary: Jaden bumps into another person on the way to the entrance exams and she looks strangly like Yugi Moto...


HI there! This is my new AND first fanfic so PLEASE be nice!

Reviews and Favorites are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX they belong to their rightful owner ^^

**Chapter 1**

"Aw man I'm so gonna be late for these entrance exams all because my dad didn't get me up like he said he would today!" Carrie Moto yelled earning her strange looks from the passers by

Carrie was a young girl by the age of seventeen with exotic crimson eyes and tri-coloured hair; her hair had a golden blonde fringe that framed her childish features the rest was mostly ebony with the tips being magenta.

Not too far away was a boy the same age was also running at break-neck speed to get to the entrance exams also, his name was Jaden Yuki. He had swimming chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair with a light brown almost caramel highlight on top of his head. "Duel disk, check! Duelling deck, check plus only like two minutes to get to these STUPID entrance exams!" He yelled holding to the straps of his backpack for dear life

"WATCH OUT!" a female's voice called

"Huh- AHHHHH!" he shouted

"I'm so sorry, I'm kinda in a rush and I-" the girl stuttered but was stopped by Jaden's finger

"Hey no worries I am too!" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Well let's carry on rushing or we're gonna be late BIG TIME!" replied the girl "The names Carrie by the way!" she yelled over her shoulder

"I'm Jaden!" he yelled back

Jaden continued to run only to run into another person, oh boy this just wasn't his day at all "I'm sorry" Jaden said

"You're a duellist aren't you?" a deep voice asked belonging to none other than Yugi Moto (Carrie's uncle)

"Err...yeah I am…" Jaden answered whilst picking up his cards that were scattered around "In fact I'm trying out for the Duel Academy!" He said enthusiastically

The man chuckled "You don't say" he mused while unbuttoning his deck holder "Here, take this something just tells me it belongs with you" he said handing him a duel monsters card: Winged Kuriboh

"Thanks!" he beamed then he looked up "Hey wait you're the-" he said but was cut off by the man saying

"Good luck, kid" with that he walked off to become one with the crowd once more

Jaden looked down at the card and heard a weird noise "Wow- Aw man, Jaden pay attention to the time" he yelled and ran off at break-neck speed once again

Meanwhile at the entrance exams…

"Alright just the card I was looking for!" Carrie cheered

Carrie was duelling to enter the Duel Academy. The man she was facing had two cards face down and no monsters on the field with 1200 life points left. Carrie had Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, a facedown and 3000 life points left. "Alrighty then, first I'll activate the spell card Dark Magic Twin Burst this increases the attack points of Dark Magician by the attack points of Dark Magician Girl!" the attack points rose up to 4500"Next, I'll activate the trap card Dark Spiral Force which doubles the attack points of any monster on the field, I think I'll choose the Dark Magician!" The attack points rose up to 9000 "Now Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician attack with twin dark magic attack!" Carrie commanded with thrust of her hand

"Oh damn" the man muttered as his life points dropped to zero

"Well done Miss Moto you've been accepted" a man over an intercom informed the arena and Carrie herself

As she reached the stands she met two old friends "Bastion, Sy, hi how ya doin'?" She cheered cheerful and childish as ever

Bastion smiled and nodded in her direction. He was the same age as Carrie and had dark brown eyes and black hair. Syrus may not have looked his age because of his height but was Carrie's age and had light blue hair and even lighter blue eyes that just shined with his childishness. "Hey Carrie, that was a nice duel!" He greeted and complemented at the same time

"Only because you liked the Dark Magician Girl" Bastion teased with his usually worn smirk (that of which could match the great Seto Kabia's)

"Hey, no I did not!" Syrus shot back with a frown and a blush

"Yes you did because you're blushing like a mad man" Bastion retorted

"Okay children let's not fight!" Carrie scolded acting like a mother to a pair of kids

"Yes mother" Bastion replied sarcastically

"shh, I wanna watch Jaden duel!" Syrus whined

'Jaden? Wait he must mean that guy I bumped into this morning' Carrie mused in her head

When she looked down towards the arena, sure enough the same kid she bumped into was here duelling Dr Crowler Jaden had sky scraper activated, Flame Wingman out while Dr Crowler had Ancient Gear Golem out and no facedowns. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" due to the effect of Sky Scraper Wingman had an extra 1000 attack points. If her memory served correctly wingman's effect allows you to deal damage to your opponent equal to the monster it destroys attack points

"Mr Yuki congratulations you have been accepted to Duel academy!" the man on the inter com informed

Jaden walked up to the stands where he left Syrus and Bastion but not where he left…the girl he ran into this morning. Carrie. "Well done Jaden!"She complemented while she flung herself at him throwing her arms around his neck causing him to blush madly

"Thanks Carrie" he mumbled

Carrie released him and stuck up a thumb, winked and tilted her head slightly reminding him of what the king of games did so often "Hey Carrie I'm curious what's your last name?" he questioned

"Moto. Carrie Moto" She answered with a smile

"Ha! I knew it, you're Yami Moto's kid right?" he cheered already knowing the answer

"Guilty as charged" She giggled raising her hands up in surrender

Jaden smiled at her and winked causing her to blush now. "Touché on the blushing by the way" Carrie said smirking

"Hey wait what blushing?" Jaden shouted shaking his fist in mock anger

Carrie giggled at the statement when she stopped she looked up into Jaden's soft, swimming chocolate brown eyes and he looked down into her exotic crimson ones and they just stood there like that for a few minutes or to them an eternity, unaware of Syrus making a kissing face, Bastion smacked Syrus on the head that caught the attention of Carrie who asked Bastion why he hit Syrus. Bastion told Carrie and Jaden why and both said people glared at the smaller boy who stuttered out an apology and rubbed the back of head in a sheepish manner. "Apology accepted" Jaden and Carrie said in unison causing everyone to laugh their butts of

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena a boy with spiky black hair and grey almost black eyes glared at Jaden 'That win must've been a fluke and I'll prove it too' he vowed in his ego-inflated head 'And Chazz Prinston NEVER lets anyone get in his way EVER!'

Jaden sighed he couldn't get Carrie out of his head. For some reason the young Moto had engraved her image in Jaden's mind 'Is this love I'm feeling?' he questioned in his head for the umpteenth time this morning it was the only logical explanation he could come up with "Okay its official I'm in love with Carrie Moto, who I am now going to pick up and take to the airport" he said out loud to himself as he walked down the street Carrie lived on

He knocked on the door, he heard the muffled 'byes' to her parents and there stood Carrie herself "Hiya Jaden!" she squealed and hugged him the same way she had the previous day only this time instead of tensing up he hugged her back and buried his face into her shoulder

"Hi Carrie!" he greeted with a huge amount of enthusiasm

They walked to the airport (which was relatively close) along the way Jaden and Carrie talked, laughed, joked and acted as if they knew each other for years instead of the boy and girl who ran into each other on the way to an exam only a day before-hand. "Well here we are…AT LAST!" Carrie yelled falling to the ground meanwhile Jaden just face-palmed at her childish antics

"Yeah…at last" he repeated lost in his thoughts only to be interrupted by Carrie tapping his head slightly with her fist as if knocking on a door

"Hello, anybody in there?" she sang

"Sorry I've just gotta stuff goin' on up here" he said sheepishly pointing at his head

"Really? Like what? Hmm" she asked him now boarding the plane

"Err…nothing important" he replied

"Alright then! Well are you getting on or not because we haven't got all day" Carrie reminded him

"Alright, alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" he sighed whilst rolling his brown eyes

The ride was calm for Jaden and Carrie because they spent most of the flight asleep or discussing their decks. Jaden had an Elemental hero deck and Carrie used her dad's old deck but with a bit of a twist. When they arrived they had already changed into their uniforms. Carrie refused to wear the girls uniform so she took a boys one instead (being the tomboy that she was) each had a different colour of red, yellow or blue. Jaden, Syrus and Carrie had red on the other hand Bastion was clad in a yellow jacket instead of red or blue. Chancellor Shepard (the headmaster) had introduced himself and wished them all a happy term. "Hey, Jaden, Carrie I'm in Slifer red whatta 'bout you?" Syrus asked

"Red" Jaden and Carrie answered at the same time

Bastion walked past "Hey, Bastion you in red too?" Jaden asked obviously being hyper from the sweets Carrie gave him, now she was regretting doing so

"Hmm, let me see yellow sleeves, yellow buttons I don't think so `I'm in Ra Yellow" he answered

"Oh…so it's to do with the colour you wear" Jaden realized

"Jaden, PLEASE do NOT tell me you've only just figured that out" Bastion groaned while slapping his forehead and letting his hand fall down his face

"Err… no I knew that" Jaden mumbled "so, I guess we'll see you 'round the dorms then, huh?" he asked

Bastion shook his head "No we won't because your dorm is over there" Bastion indicated with his finger, a small building over-looking the beautiful, turquoise ocean "Aww our dorm stinks!" Syrus complained

"Whaddya' mean it stinks, I mean just look at the view!" Jaden marvelled

Carrie was already on the balcony breathing in the salty sea air and smiling warmly. Jaden stared at her for a few minutes before having a strange feeling of daja vu. "Err… Jaden. Jaden! JADEN!" Syrus half-yelled-half-whispered down his friend's earhole

"Huh!" He said in shock

"You were staring at Carrie again" Syrus stated nonchalantly

"Was not" he replied

"Was too!" Syrus sang

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"SHUT UP!" Carrie exclaimed then asked calmly "What were you two arguing about anyway?"

"He was staring at you!" Syrus replied quickly before Jaden even had a chance to open his mouth

"Syrus, buddy, pal," Jaden began in a sugary sweet tone which sounded quite scary to Syrus (who gulped nervously) "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Carrie burst out in laughter which sounded musical to Jaden's ears. Jaden and Syrus joined in the laughter as well as a result they all ended up on the floor, clutching their stomachs and giggling. "Must breathe, must breathe" Carrie panted afterwards

Jaden grinned his usual cheeky and childish grin; he hadn't laughed that much in a long time. "Hey guys dunno 'bout you but I do believe a duel may be taking place!" he cheered and with that he took off towards the duel arena

"JADEN YOU GOTTA UNPACK FIRST!" Carrie yelled

"OKAY!" Jaden yelled back and turned back to the dorms

"Wow with double wow and cherries on the top, this room is cool!" Carrie said admiring the triple bunk bed and the double size bed near the window.

Carrie walked over to the bed near the window lay down on it and sighed in pleasure "This bed is so bloody mine" she announced

"I call dibs on the top bunk!" Jaden shouted whilst throwing the curtains open with a thrust of his arms

"HEY- ah the light! Those curtains were closed for a reason ya know!" a gruff voice growled from the top bunk

"Sorry, pal didn't see you up there!" Jaden apologised

"Well can you see me now!" the voice grunted as the guy turned to reveal himself to have similar looks to that of a koala

"DEATH KOALA!" Jaden and Syrus screamed in union

"The names Chumley Huffington" he growled…again

"Yuki, Jaden Yuki" he introduced himself

"Yeah, yeah. Any way allow me to tell you newbies how things work around here" he paused

"Hey, wait what things do you mean?" Syrus asked

"The colours of the houses obviously! The blues are best of the ranks only the best get put there, the yellows are the middle and are usually the smarts and the brains of the school and finally the reds are the bottom and are not too smart OR not good at duelling so sorry but we're the bottom of the bottom" Chumley explained as bluntly as possible

"Hey whoa, are you telling me that Carrie Lily Moto got put at the bottom!" Carrie yelled absolutely outraged

"Huh wait are you telling me that you're…" Chumley asked but was cut off by Carrie ranting

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, I MEAN WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" she yelled, luckily before she went about killing the headmaster Jaden calmed her down by giving her a poke in the ribs which (as expected by Jaden) caused her fall over into his arms

"How the hell did you know my weak spot, you little weasel?" she asked him with a perfect pout on her child-like features making her look all the more cuter

"I'm the king of games' biggest fan, how could I not know that weak spot" Jaden explained calmly

"Curse you to the Shadow Realm Jaden Yuki!" she yelled then she calmed down in his arms the two stayed like that for a few minutes only to be distracted by Syrus making a kissing face

"I thought we agreed for you to stop that Mr Truesdale?" Carrie asked calmly whilst quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah… hey wait I don't remember ever that kind of a deal" Syrus said pondering over the comment

"We do!" Carrie and Jaden answered at the same time and pulling off an evil grin

"I think there's a duel going on!" Jaden said out of the blue and practically dragged Syrus and Carrie to the duel arena

"Note to self: NEVER let Jaden do that to me ever again or I might no longer have use of the left arm" Carrie panted

"A-are we even allowed here?" Syrus asked letting his timid personality kick in

"Of course we are, Sy it's our school and campus right?" he replied

"I-I'm n-not so sure" Syrus stated

"Well, now you can be sure because it's not you're ground Slifer slackers" an obelisk blue informed them in a snobbish manner

"Because it's actually OUR ground" the other obelisk told us in the same manner as the first

"By the way what are your names slackers? We blues like to know who our enemies are" Crony no 1 asked

"Jaden Yuki!"

"S-Syrus Truesdale"

"Carrie Moto!"

"Yuki? Moto? Hey Chazz it's Yuki and Moto" Crony no2 called out to someone who walked down the stairs in the stands to reveal himself as a raven haired, stormy eyed boy in an obelisk blue uniform

"You're the one that beat Crowler, and you are Yami Moto's daughter, surprized you aren't in blue" Chazz stated in a bored voice

"Well if you blues are such great duellist's then you shouldn't have any trouble… defeating us in a duel!" Carrie hollered

"I see your hobby is still picking on Slifers and girls, Chazz" a female voice seethed

A girl clad in the obelisk girls uniform walked in with a scowl planted on her amber eyed face. Her hair was a vibrant blonde in colour. Her arms were also folded across her chest. Jaden smiled and Carrie grinned in thank you to the girl "Hey Alexis, you here to watch me wipe the floor with these silfer slimes" Chazz drooled

"No actually I'm here to remind you about the welcome dinner you're late" Alexis said in an icy cold tone

Chazz huffed and left with his cronies. "Sorry about Chazz he's a jerk to everyone, slifers especially" she stated in a sincere tone

"Hey it's alright, Jaden and I wipe the floor with that son of a…" Carrie stated but was stopped by Jaden's hand covering her mouth

"Okay Carrie no one needs to hear the foul language now do they" Jaden said sheepishly

Carrie frowned and bit his hand "OUCH!" Jaden yelped and removed his hand from her mouth to nurse it

"Ahh, that's better" Carrie beamed causing Jaden to scowl at her

"You guys really need to work on that over confidence" Syrus commented

"Oh yeah well YOU need to need to work on that UNDER confidence mister!" Carrie said putting a hand on her hip and waggling her finger on her free hand

"Well you guys might wanna get going the slifer welcome dinner is starting soon as well" Alexis said gesturing her hand towards the exit

"Thanks Alexis," Jaden said on behalf of Carrie and Syrus

Back at the dorm, they entered the dining hall (on the bottom floor) and sat down to dinner. Students began to complain about the dinner, they all stopped when a man emerged from the kitchen. The man was tall with raven black hair tied up into a pony tail and eyes that you could've sworn were closed. "Hello students, I'm Professor Banner and I'll be you're head of house" He greeted kindly "Now before we begin eating I'd like us all to introduce our selves to…" he began but stopped again when he looked at Jaden who was stuffing his face

"Err…Jaden you might wanna stop eating now he's walking over here!" Syrus whispered

Jaden ignored him and carried on eating his food causing Syrus to panic and Carrie to face palm."I would rather prefer NOT to get in trouble on my first day THANK you very much!" Carrie said in an irritated tone then snatched the chopsticks out of his hand causing him to pout

"Well, since some of us are hungry we'll just eat" Professor Banner sighed making Jaden smile sheepishly

"Now I think I'll take those BACK" Jaden seethed and snatched the chopsticks back off Carrie

"This bed is SO soft" Carrie commented

"Yeah, we know Carrie you've already told for the millionth time already!" Jaden yelled from the desk where he sat working on his deck

The pouring of liquid could be heard from the other side of the room. "Tea anyone?" Syrus asked politely

"Sure thing!" Jaden chirped allowing the hyper-ness kick in

"Why not I'm kinda thirsty anyway" Carrie stated with a smile

"Hey Chumley you want some too?" Syrus offered smiling and lifting up the cup

"NO I DO NOT WANT TEA I WANT PEACE AND QUIET!" he yelled practically in Syrus' face

"Hey he was only asking if you wanted some tea" Jaden notified

"Yeah, no need to bite his head off, geeze" Carrie chimed, deciding it was time to intervene

"Yeah well if I want something I'll ask you got that punk?" Chumley threatened

"Oh yeah I got it loud and clear" she mumbled under her breath

Carrie lay down and sighed out of exasperation. "Are you ok you look kinda stressed" Jaden asked looking at the crimson-eyed girl with concern filled eyes

"Guess you could say that I suppose, I'm just sorta uncomfortable with HIM around" Carrie sighed jerking her thumb towards the grouchy kid on the top bunk

"Hey you know I could…" he began but was stopped by the computer beeping on the desk signalling that a message awaited

Jaden fiddled around with some buttons and then chazz's face popped up and he smirked "WHAT do YOU want now?" Carrie said so coldly that Jaden swore he felt the temperature drop dramatically

"I wanna duel you AND Carrie" he informed them "oh and to make things more interesting we'll put our best cards on the line" he added

"SAY WHAT?" Carrie shouted as Jaden ended the message "FORFIET MY DARK MAGICIAN!"

"Hey whoa calm down Carrie, it's only a card" Syrus commented

"YEAH BUT THIS WAS MY DAD'S CARD NOT JUST A CARD SY!" she yelled again

Jaden rolled his chocolate eyes as he poked Carrie in the ribs again and she fell into his arms and pouted "Heyyyyyyy!" she giggled, her anger evaporating quickly

"What? You were ranting again so I did that again" Jaden said smirking in victory

"I really hate it when you do that, I really do" Carrie sighed

"YOU two vs. Chazz, you must be mad. The guy is unbeatable, get ready to kiss your cards good-bye" Chumley stated in an extremely bored tone

"Thanks for the encouragement Chumley" Carrie replied sarcastically

Jaden and Carrie decided it was best to duel him to teach that bully a lesson. "There you are, I was worried you slackers wouldn't show up" Chazz seethed eyeing the both of them (lingering on Carrie the longest)

"NOT show up. Are you kidding me? How could I-we- miss a duel" Jaden stated

"The guys got a point" Carrie sang causing Chazz's smug expression to falter for a few seconds

"Well then who to duel first? How about Carrie" Chazz said after a few moments of pondering

"Thought you'd never ask" Carrie said with a smug look on her face

Chazz and Carrie activated their duel disks and exclaimed "Let's duel!"

Chazz/4000 Carrie/4000

"Ladies first" Chazz said gesturing to Carrie

"Okay then, nice!" she cried

"I activate the spell card ancient rules; this allows me to summon a level five or above monster from my hand, so say hello to the Dark Magician Girl!" Carrie said with a thrust of her hand as the green eyed blonde haired apprentice appeared and gave Chazz a wink

"Nice move I expect no less" Chazz commented cockily

Carrie blushed and stammered something along the lines of "Thanks". Once Carrie had recovered from blushing she placed two cards face down and ended her turn. "I, draw. Okay first I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode and a card face down and my turn" Chazz informed

"Right then I'll draw and end my turn there" Carrie informed

"I set a card and end my turn" Chazz yawned

**"****Nice! I'll activate sages stone, now since I have Dark Magician Girl I'm also allowed to summon the Dark Magician to the field!" she cried as the purple-robed magician appeared and shot Chazz a blue-**eyed warning look

"Now Dark Magician attack his Reborn Zombie, with dark magic attack!" Carrie ordered

The gifted monster nodded and attacked with a smirk and thrust of his teal green staff. The zombie moaned and broke into a million pixelated pieces.

Chazz/2600 Carrie/4000

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" Carrie cried

"I draw! Okay I'll summon Cythonian Solider in attack mode and end my turn there" Chazz announced

"Okay, I draw! Now I activate my face down; Double Summon!" she informed with a smirk

"So summon Celtic guardian in defence mode and of course I'll summon watapon in attack. Now due to this puff ball's effect when it's summoned via spell card I can summon another monster so Chazz say hello to the Mystical Elf in defence mode!" she added

"I draw! I play pot of greed to draw two cards and end my turn there" Chazz stated

"Draw! Just what I was looking for, I tribute Watapon and Celtic guardian to summon buster blader to the field in attack mode but he won't be there for long and neither will the Dark Magician because now I'm fusing them together with magic card polymerization to summon the almighty Dark Paladin!" Carrie chanted

"Holy mother of…" Chazz started but was stopped by Carrie

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Carrie ordered

"Trap card activate! Cthonian Blast, by tributing my Cyhonian Solider I can take control of the Dark Paladin!" Chazz stated smugly

"Err… sorry pal don't think so I activate my trap Seven Tools of the Bandit, by paying 1000 life points I can negate your trap and destroy it!" Carrie said grinning in victory

"So my tribute was for NOTHING!" Chazz exclaimed

"Yes, now Dark paladin attack his life points directly!" Carrie commanded

Chazz fell to the ground wide eyed. "I-I lost, I actually lost" he stuttered

"Yes but still you had a good duel right? I know I did" Carrie chirped

"Yeah I suppose so but…"

"NO BUTS, I HATE THAT WORD UNLESS THERE'S A GOOD EXSCUSE FOR IT TO BE USED!" Carrie yelled

"Guys the campus security are headin' this way!" Syrus yelped and ran off with Jaden right behind him

"I guess we should get going like… NOW!" Carrie said in a hushed whisper and ran dragging Chazz by the arm, ignoring the moaning and protesting from him

Carrie leaned against the doorframe panting as if she'd just ran a thousand miles and hadn't stopped. "Men I will say this once and once only: I. Am. Never. Doing. That. AGAIN." Carrie said word for word

"You can say that again" Jaden sighed

"Guys I completely agree with what Carrie says if you ever do that again I think I'll have a heart attack or something" Syrus commented

"Will you quit it you sound like an old woman!" Carrie pleaded

"Okay peoples I think it's time we get some shut-eye" Jaden suggested with hopeful smile

"Yeah I will definitely agree to that" Carrie chirped and tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably

"G'night Jaden, Syrus" Carrie mumbled and fell asleep on the spot, she would have fallen if Jaden hadn't have caught her at the last minute

Jaden rolled his swimming eyes and carried her towards her bed laid her down. Carrie was practically weightless. Carrie's hand kept its grip on Jaden's red blazer "Err…Carrie you can let go now" Jaden said cringing

"Carrie, don't make me twist your arm, you know I'll do it!" Jaden scolded

Carrie let go but that wasn't the end of it. Next thing Jaden knew he was being pulled down on the bed by Carrie and she threw her arms around his waist and Jaden was in too much shock to move. Jaden decided against trying to wriggle out of the seemingly impossible grasp Carrie had him in. "Looks like I won't be sleeping in my own bed tonight after all" Jaden sighed under his breath

Carrie was humming slightly next to him. Jaden allowed her gentle humming to lull him into a dreamless slumber.

When Carrie woke up she was snuggled up against something warm, looking through her eyelashes she saw Jaden's blazer…hold on a minute Jaden's blazer? Carrie shot up like a bullet that had just been released from the barrel of a gun. Reluctantly she looked next to her and to her horror there lay Jaden unable to contain it any longer she rolled off the bed and yelped causing Jaden to wake up groggily "Where's the fire guys?" Jaden asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"How about the fact that you're in MY bed?" Carrie asked sarcastically

"I have an explanation, YOU PULLED ME ON TO IT YOU INVALID!" Jaden replied looking angry

"DO NOT CALL ME AN INVALID JADEN YUKI!" Carrie roared tears threatened to fall and she looked out raged

"Carrie- I…"

"NO JADEN, DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Carrie screamed with tears streaming down her face and with that she ran off with Jaden following in close pursuit

"Carrie come back!" Jaden yelled "Jaden you idiot, why did you have to shout at her?" he asked himself with a growl as he punched a near-by tree

Jaden took some time to collect himself and then he took off to look around for her. Good thing they gave us two days to get used to the school, 'Where is she?' he thought scratching the back of his head in thought

Carrie was at the lake in the middle of the forest, crying. Most of her life she had to put up with name calling, she hid her sensitive side behind a mask of cheerfulness. Behind her she could have sworn she heard some footsteps. Ignoring them she carried on sobbing. Jaden was the one she could hear. "Carrie what's wrong?" he asked gently whilst putting an arm round her shoulder

"I've spent the majority of my life putting up with bullies and whenever someone calls me a name I get really angry real quick" Carrie explained as Jaden pulled her into his chest and let her sob into his chest

"Carrie I'm sorry I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have…" Jaden started but was stopped by Carrie putting a slender finger on his lips

"It's my fault because I didn't tell you" Carrie stated

Carrie snuggled into his chest and sighed. Jaden smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat there for a while talking and enjoying the peace and quiet. Carrie felt something hit her back. Something wet. It would appear Jaden did as well. They looked at each other before yelling "SYRUS!"

"Oh CRUUUUD!" Syrus yelled as Carrie and Jaden sprinted after him

"Yeah you'd better run! Who in the name of bloody Christ do you think you are? Throwing water bombs at innocent people, WHAT have I ever done to you?" Carrie questioned

Jaden sweat dropped, he found Carrie's temper amusing but sometimes she went a little over the top. "Err Carrie I think you can calm down now, it was only a water bomb" He commented

"So, does that give the little bugger the write to throw a bloody water bomb at me then does it?" Carrie asked putting her hands on her hips

"Err…err…I guess not" Jaden stammered

"Well now you see my point you can stop complaining about my temper now can't you" she replied sticking out her tongue

"O-kay then" Jaden said to himself as Carrie ran off after Syrus

"Get here and take it like a man will you!" Jaden heard Carrie scream in the distance

"Man you need to control that temper, Carrie" Jaden muttered

Not so long after Jaden arrived back at the dorms to find Carrie lounging on the bed, reading and Syrus was doing the same thing but he was listening to music as well. "Okay what happened to Carrie killing Syrus?" Jaden asked

"Killing Syrus? Whatever gave you that idea I will never know" Carrie stated

"Hmm let me see… how about the fact that you were practically chasing after him like you WERE going to kill him" Jaden shot back

"Look all I wanted to do is tell him off that's it" Carrie said bluntly

Jaden just sighed and sat next to her. "Whatcha readin'?" he asked leaning over to see what she was reading

"My diary, why?" she asked sliding away from him as he leaned closer to her to get a look

"Nuh-uh you're not reading it, its privet" she said with a smirk

"Not for long it won't be" he stated leaning even more closely

Jaden was leaning to far causing him to fall on poor Carrie, sending them both crashing to the ground…


End file.
